Scars
by Raphaella Paiva
Summary: Eles eram um casal como qualquer outro e tinham a felicidade em suas mãos, mas esta lhes foi arrancada por uma obra fatal do destino. Seria a dança o laço que a faria retornar à vida e, principalmente, fechar todas as suas cicatrizes? #ONESHOT#


_**N/A: **__Oi, amores *_*_

_Como prometido, aqui está essa oneshot que eu amei escrever!_

_Ela concorreu à primeira etapa do TwiContest 2011, o qual tinha Dança como tema, e ficou em PRIMEIRO LUGAR!_

_Fiquei imensamente feliz e dei aloka aqui em casa quando soube do resultado! HAUHAUAHUAHUAHU_

_Ah, e, por favor, ouçam as músicas indicadas no cap ^.^_

_São um ponto crucial para a one!_

_Sem mais, ótima leitura =)_

_**.**_

_**Scars**_

_**.**_

Saudades. Poderia haver sentimento pior? A dor me sufocava, me atraía, me manuseava. A dor em meu peito era tão forte, tão intensa... Era como um machucado aberto, ferido, sem qualquer possibilidade de cicatrização... Ou _cura_.

_Eu te amo. Quero que realize seus sonhos. Por você. Por mim._

Por que aquelas palavras me machucavam tanto? Por que eu ainda sofria daquela forma? Por que eu não conseguia fazer o que ele pediu?

Senti outra lágrima deslizar pela minha pele, caindo exatamente em cima das últimas palavras escritas naquela carta: _E dance. _Um soluço alto invadiu minha garganta, e eu somente joguei o papel longe, gritando de raiva, de ódio, de fúria... _De dor_.

Por que ele tinha que me deixar? _Inferno!_ Por que ele pedia pra que eu seguisse em frente sem ele? Eu não suportaria... Doía demais sequer pensar... Sequer lembrar de nossas danças, nossos passos... Seus olhos verdes cravados nos meus enquanto movíamos nossos corpos ao ritmo do tango, da salsa, do mambo, ou simplesmente ao som de uma canção qualquer como _Clair de Lune_, sua preferida. _Nossa_ preferida.

Sempre tão hipnotizante, tão sedutor, tão romântico. _Tão meu_...

Fechei meus olhos, enxugando as lágrimas já secas, que ardiam em meus olhos. Abracei meus joelhos e, na penumbra daquele cômodo, à meia noite, suspirei fundo, lembrando-me de sua aveludada voz sussurrando meu nome com prazer...

_Bella..._

Meus pelos se eriçaram – Era como se ele estivesse ali, ao meu lado –, e a enorme casa pareceu ainda maior e fria... Eu sentia tanto a falta dele... Do_ meu Edward_.

_ – Bella, amor... – Sua voz me fez sobressaltar e errar a sequência da coreografia de balé, embora eu não pudesse ignorar as deliciosas borboletas em meu estômago somente ao ouvi-lo._

_Girei meu corpo em sua direção, sorrindo ao encontrar os jades raros cravejados em suas íris. Seus olhos eram abrasadores e sorridentes, e brilhavam como os sutis raios do pôr do sol que adentravam as enormes janelas de vidro do estúdio de dança. Mas meu olhar levemente frustrado não passou despercebido por Edward._

– _O que houve, amor? – Aproximou-se preocupado. _

_ Suspirei, desviando meus olhos dos seus, e encarando qualquer ponto que não me fizesse desviar do meu foco principal – Seu olhar era minha perdição..._

– _É que algo está me incomodando... – Pigarreei, tirando o caroço preso em minha garganta. – Acho que não vou passar nesse teste, afinal! – falei nervosa, jogando as mãos para o alto, enquanto bufava._

_ Seu riso foi contido, até que senti seus delicados e longos dedos de pianista acariciarem meu queixo, fazendo-me olhá-lo outra vez._

– _Você é perfeita... E sonhou com isso a vida toda, querida. – Sorriu torto, deslumbrando-me. – É claro que você vai passar nesse teste! Os jurados vão se encantar por você, Bella, amor... Você irá ver só!_

_ Franzi o cenho apenas, e ele aproximou seu rosto de anjo, roçando seus lábios nos meus, os quais se repuxavam em um beicinho. A pressão do beijo se tornou mais forte, até que suspirei novamente, cedendo aos seus encantos e seu perfume tentadoramente delirante embriagando-me. Entretanto, antes que eu pudesse agarrar seu pescoço e puxar os cabelos de sua nuca, a fim de aprofundar o beijo, ele se afastou, colando sua testa à minha._

– _Aliás – murmurou com um sorriso matreiro brincando em sua boca rosada – você fica irresistível quando brava. Absolutamente desfrutável._

_ Revirei os olhos, não conseguindo evitar uma suave risada em seguida. Mas logo o puxei para mim outra vez, sugando seus lábios tão doces – de um gosto e textura que me lembrava mel –, esquecendo-me totalmente de minhas preocupações acerca do teste que teria na semana seguinte, para atuar como solista no papel principal de Quebra Nozes._

Fechei meus olhos com força, evitando mais lágrimas... Pela milésima vez naquela noite. Olhei à minha volta, vendo o quarto escuro sendo banhado pelas luzes dos postes altos de New York. A cobertura parecia solitária... E eu não podia evitar as lembranças de me assolarem.

Estava tudo tão confuso... E era desde que ele se fora.

Antes eu lutava pelo o que queria. _Lutava de verdade_. Tinha ambições maiores, sonhos, metas. Agora... Eu via que me tornara apenas uma sombra do que era. Uma sombra de uma Bella feliz, plena, completa, em uma realidade aonde havia um Edward que a compunha, que a apoiava, que a amava.

– _Vejamos... Sra. Cullen, certo? – O homem magro e parcialmente mal-humorado olhou-me por sobre os óculos de lentes grossas, sentado em sua banca de jurado principal ao longo das cadeiras vazias da plateia naquela tarde outonal de sábado. _

_E sentado ao longe – na verdade, escondido de qualquer um que pudesse vê-lo ali – estava Edward, abaixado na última fileira. Aquilo era uma audição reservada, afinal de contas, mas eu sabia que ele não perderia um momento sequer daquele momento tão importante na minha vida: O teste que me daria a chance de dançar e atuar na Broadway._

– _Sim, senhor. – Respondi, sorrindo com certa simpatia._

– _Pode apresentar seu solo, minha jovem. – A outra jurada, que estava sentada ao lado do que havia me feito a pergunta anterior, sorriu ao dizer. – Boa sorte._

– _Obrigada. – Agradeci, sentindo meu peito se aquecer de uma forma tranquilizante de repente. Mal sabia a jurada que aquelas palavras haviam sido secretamente direcionadas ao meu doce e jovem marido, que havia movido os lábios para soar a mesma frase a mim._

**Para ouvir: Deana Carter – ****Once Upon a December**

_E, então, uma suave melodia se instalou no imenso ambiente de estruturas vitorianas. Fechei meus olhos com suavidade, e meus pés começaram a se mover conforme a canção, levando minha mente por entre a coreografia clássica de balé, misturada a passos contemporâneos suaves e quase imperceptíveis. O leve soar latino deixava a música atraente... E eu me sentia em casa._

_Meus braços se movimentavam em sincronia com meus quadris. Eu rodopiava, girava meu corpo com ardor e seriedade em cada passo e gesto, e eu senti como se nada mais pudesse me deter. O flutuar sutil do vestido curto deixava tudo com um toque de originalidade – eu podia sentir –, sem perder a sensualidade do decote recatado, embora singular, que lembrava vagamente dos vestidos de Rose DeWitt Bukater._

_Apenas abri meus olhos por um instante e um incrível par de jades me fitou com intensidade. Os olhos dele estavam deslumbrados, encantados, fascinados, acompanhados por um sorriso de orgulho. Aquilo me fez sorrir calmamente, sentindo o aconchego presente em um momento tão puro... Tão meu e, de certo modo, nosso._

_Minhas mãos se movimentavam como o soar das folhas das árvores que haviam no Central Park, por onde só podíamos vislumbrar o tinir vermelho e alaranjado conforme o ritmo do vento que as levava para longe... _

_Já meus pés pareciam ter vida própria e flutuavam como os tentáculos das águas vivas no salgado oceano, e eu parecia estranhamente acostumada a dançar no teatro que abrigava os mais renomados musicais de todos os tempos, e eu poderia ser a próxima estrela, com a nova adaptação de O Quebra Nozes. Embora aquilo não fosse o fato mais importante, desde que eu tivesse Edward e música. Sem o resto eu poderia viver._

Quando percebi, meus lábios se repuxavam em um riso irônico. As coisas parecem perfeitas em um momento... Mas a vida nos prega peças. Primeiro vem a felicidade sem escrúpulos, plena, contagiante e, depois, quando estamos no ápice, derrapamos e caímos em um buraco sem fim.

Eu poderia viver sem qualquer coisa, desde que tivesse Edward e a música... Ledo engano do destino.

– _Edward! – Meu sorriso se alargou, e eu andei apressadamente em sua direção. Ele riu acaloradamente, e seu tom de seu riso fez meu corpo relaxar instantaneamente, até que eu senti seus fortes e quentes braços rodearem minha cintura, apertando-me delicadamente contra si._

_Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito, fechando os olhos com exaustão. Eu passara no teste. Ele tinha razão. E eu apenas me lembrava de seu sorriso orgulhoso e pleno enquanto seus olhos guiavam meus passos leves e flutuantes no enorme palco com piso de carvalho._

_Sua força me fizera vencer._

– _Parabéns, Bella... – Sussurrou, acariciando meus cabelos. – Você estava perfeita, amor._

– _E precisamos comemorar! – Minha irmã adentrou a sala dos fundos da Broadway, com seu costumeiro sorriso de fada nos lábios brilhantes pelo gloss de framboesa que usava desde criança. Sorri com a memória divertida do dia em que ela correra atrás de mim por toda a imensa casa que moramos durante nossa infância, implorando para que eu devolvesse seu batom, o qual eu julgava ser para garotinhas bobas._

– _E tem alguma ideia sobre onde podemos ir, maga Alice? – Brinquei com ela, enquanto sentia seus braços apertando-me contra seu corpo pequeno e magro. Mesmo sendo dois anos mais velha que eu, minha irmã sempre fora mais franzina e, claro, uma verdadeira otimista que sempre tivera a absoluta certeza de que o papel para interpretar Clara já era meu._

_ – Mas é lógico! – revirou os olhos como se fosse óbvio – Vamos àquele pub que tem karaokê! É só há algumas quadras daqui, na Times Square. – Terminou sorridente, agarrando os meus braços e os de Edward, rebocando-nos para o prateado carro do mesmo._

_ Eu não podia negar nada à pequena de pele alva e expressivos olhos chocolate, idênticos aos meus e aos da mamãe, que havia se mudado, com o papai, de nossa cidade natal – São Paulo – para New Jersey quando eu tinha somente 12 anos, em busca dos sonhos que eu e minha irmã tínhamos desde então. Eu contaria a eles sobre minha admissão na audição para o Quebra Nozes na manhã seguinte, a fim de fazer uma surpresa. _

_ O pub, que se localizava no coração de Manhattan, estava lotado naquele fim de tarde, embora continuasse com seu clima quente e acolhedor de sempre, com a leve batida de hip hop ao fundo. Edward havia convidado seu irmão, Emmett, para o happy hour de comemoração e, logo, nos víamos sentados na enorme mesa de madeira com meu cunhado crianção e sua esposa, Rosalie, juntos de Alice e seu noivo, Jasper._

_ A mesa estava cheia de tequilas, martinis e uísques, e eu não podia negar que estava parcialmente inerte quando entornei outra dose de Cherry. Edward estava sentado ao meu lado, conversando animadamente com o futuro marido da minha irmã sobre uma possível parceria de composição, já que ambos eram formados em Música, com ênfase em canções clássicas, pela Juilliard School, onde todos nos conhecemos._

_ Olhei ao redor no bar, que estava a todo vapor em plena 11 horas da noite e, um pouco ao longe, no espaço ambientado para o karaokê, estavam Alice e Rosalie, rindo divertidamente com um Emmett todo animado, cantando o que parecia ser Spending My Time, fazendo caras e bocas e entrando em seu papel de Roxette._

_ Minha gargalhada foi inevitável ao ver meu cunhado enorme, embora dono de um sorriso de criança, imitar a cantora loira que fez sucesso na década de 80. Edward me encarou divertido, seguindo meu olhar e acompanhando-me nas gargalhadas, bem como Jasper. A alegria era contagiante e, quando vimos, o pub inteiro cantava a música – as pessoas rindo e divertindo-se._

_ A salva de palmas não durou muito tempo – enquanto meu cunhado metido agradecia à plateia, sorrindo de forma convencida e presunçosa –, pois logo minha irmã de 25 anos e cabelos espevitados colocava outra canção para tocar no recinto. Eu ri alto ao ver seu rostinho sapeca, ouvindo o toque agitado da música brasileira que nos fazia rodopiar pela sala quando crianças._

**Para ouvir: As Frenéticas – ****Bonita e Gostosa**

_ Alice começou a dançar alegremente com o microfone em mãos, pulando e rindo, sem nem se importar com o fato de ninguém ali saber realmente a letra em português. Ela olhou para Jasper, que ria ao ver a noiva se divertir e se mover sensualmente, andando em sua direção._

_ – Está encrencado, Jazz! – Falei alto, por cima da música, sabendo que minha irmã adorava fazer uma cena e se integrar totalmente à melodia._

_ A canção de As Frenéticas embalava todo o bar e eu me via remexendo em minha cadeira, enquanto ria com Edward e meu outro cunhado – Já Emmett e Rose estavam em algum lugar por entre os corredores do ambiente de três andares, e eu nem queria imaginar o que estariam fazendo._

_ "Sei que eu sou bonita e gostosa e sei que você me olha e me quer...", ela prosseguiu, mas, ao contrário do que todos pensavam, ela puxou a mim, e o grito e fervor de todos ali foi de satisfação. Eu ri encabulada, corando por toda aquela atenção e, olhando para trás, apenas vi meu marido rindo e gritando de forma encorajadora umas das poucas palavras em português que aprendera comigo: Divirta-se, amor! Fuzilei-o com os olhos, logo sendo puxada por Alice até o pequeno palco do karaokê, enquanto ela cantava outro trecho da canção que embalou os anos 70._

_ "Sei que eu sou bonita e gostosa e sei que você me olha e me quer...", ela cantava de forma ainda mais animada, dançando ao meu redor e, consequentemente, levando-me junto. Foi impossível não mexer meu corpo junto do seu, no ritmo da música. "... Eu posso te dar um pouco de fogo, eu posso prender você, meu escravo...", a baixinha continuou o trecho, colocando o microfone rente aos meus lábios para eu cantar também. _

_ "Eu vou fazer você ficar louco, muito louco, muito louco... Dentro de mim...", tomei o objeto de suas mãos, rindo e movendo meu corpo na mesma coreografia improvisada que ela, movendo meus lábios conforme a música. "Muito louco, louco dentro de mim..." E, cantando tais versos, fiz questão de encarar os jades incrustados dos olhos de Edward, que já me encarava com um misto de paixão e amor, sorrindo torto. Percebi seus olhos se moverem para meus quadris, enquanto eu e Alice rebolávamos de forma divertida e leve, cantando juntas mais alguns trechos._

_ "Sei que eu sou bonita e gostosa, sei que você me olha e me quer...". Rimos com o trecho, e pude perceber que havia algumas pessoas que nos acompanhavam – provavelmente também brasileiros. "Eu posso te dar um pouco de fogo, eu posso prender você, meu escravo... Eu faço você feliz e sem medo... Eu vou fazer você ficar louco, muito louco, muito louco... Dentro de mim!"._

_ Repetimos as últimas estrofes sem levar nada a sério, apenas nos divertindo, sorrindo, sentindo os olhos de nossos parceiros em nós. Estávamos felizes... Éramos felizes!_

Éramos. Boa palavra para definir meu estado. Um passado feliz... Sorri com aquela lembrança... Parecia ser ontem! Naquela noite, eu e Edward voltamos para casa a todo vapor, amando-nos com urgência, força, prazer.

Sentada no chão do meu quarto – _nosso _quarto –, apenas por cima do tapete felpudo, escorei-me perto dos pés da cama, deitando minha cabeça sobre os meus braços dobrados no colchão.

Aquela cama... A cama que havíamos nos amado naquela noite. A cama que nos abrigou em _tantas outras noites_, que foi álibi de nossas loucuras matinais, vespertinas, noturnas... Que agora não existia mais.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo canto de um dos meus olhos, caindo sobre o lençol macio de linho, que, se eu ainda me esforçasse, poderia sentir o cheiro almiscarado de lilás, sol e mel que só ele possuía...

_Meus olhos estavam vidrados na TV, assistindo, pelo o que eu julgava ser a centésima vez, a novela "Dance, dance, dance". Faltava somente um dia para minha estreia no musical de Tchaikovsky e eu precisava de algum entretenimento – palavras de meu sexy marido –, então, nada melhor do que assistir a reprise da novela, na qual sempre havia coreografias que me faziam querer aprender cada uma delas._

_ – O que houve com a Alice? – perguntou Edward ao adentrar o quarto, rindo suavemente – Quando estava chegando, a vi saindo toda esbaforida, falando sobre um resultado no blog Twi Contest..._

_ – Ela veio aqui em casa pra buscar um livro que pediu pra eu comprar pra ela... – Sorri, desviando meus olhos da protagonista ruiva da novela, que dançava na chuva com o belo rapaz moreno, pelo qual era apaixonada. – E, então, ela disse que tinha que voltar correndo pra casa pra divulgar no blog dela, o Twi Contest, o resultado do concurso que ela promoveu, pra encontrar jovens autores._

_ – Sua irmã é uma pessoa maravilhosa... E uma escritora de muito talento... – Sorriu comigo, olhando para a novela que eu assistia com cara de reprovação. – Bella, quando eu disse "entretenimento", era pra você fazer algo que te desligasse um pouco desse mundo de danças... – Sorriu atrevido, colocando-se na frente da enorme televisão de sei lá quantas polegadas._

_ – Edward, amor, pode sair da frente da tela plana? – Ignorei sua frase anterior, olhando em seus olhos que sorriam de maneira sapeca, perguntando-me por que diabos ele me implicava tanto._

_ – Querida, é sério... – Suspirou preocupado, sentando na beirada da cama king size. – Você anda muito nervosa nos últimos dias... Precisa relaxar e pensar em outra coisa._

_ – Alguma ideia brilhante sobre qual atividade eu posso realizar então? – perguntei, sorrindo maliciosamente, abandonando minha leve irritação ao perceber que ele estava certo. Sempre estava. E eu odiava admitir isso._

_ – Hmm... – Tombou a cabeça, pensativo, com um delicado beicinho malicioso tomando conta de seus lábios ao captar minhas ideias. – Que tal algo que nos faça queimar calorias ao mesmo tempo em que nos divertimos...? _

_ – Temos poucas opções, Sr. Cullen... – murmurei, contendo uma risada afável, engatinhando, sobre a cama, sedutoramente até ele._

_ O quarto era iluminado pelos raios aconchegantes e amarelados vindos do sol da tarde, e eu nem me lembrava mais que dia era... Sexta, sábado... Domingo talvez. Edward era muito mais importante ali, encarando-me com suas facetas esverdeadas e deslumbrantes, que me faziam ter lapsos de memória constantemente. Aproximei sua boca macia e quente da minha, sugando seu lábio inferior sem sequer desviar nossos olhares._

_ – Sim... Poucas opções... – Concordou comigo, sorrindo torto ao colocar suas mãos sobre a cama, empurrando nossos corpos delicadamente até estar sobre mim._

_ Meus olhos se fecharam ao sentir a pele suave de seu nariz acariciar as maçãs do meu rosto, descendo pela minha mandíbula, trilhando um caminho já conhecido e percorrido tantas vezes até meu pescoço, onde ele depositou um beijo tão doce quanto alfajores argentinos._

_ – Eu te amo, Bella... – Sussurrou em minha pele, descendo os lábios por entre meu colo coberto somente pela blusinha decotada e fresca que eu trajava pelo clima agradável de final de primavera._

_ – Eu também te amo, Edward... – Minha voz saiu entrecortada, sentindo seus dedos febris em meu estômago, ao passo em que os meus deslizavam com força por suas costas. – Eu te amo tanto..._

_ Minhas mãos ansiosas puxaram sua camiseta, arrancando-a e atirando-a em algum lugar pelo imenso quarto de cores claras. Minha blusinha logo lhe fez companhia no chão, e contive um gemido ao sentir os lábios delicados e ardilosos de meu marido no vale entre meus seios, presos pelo sutiã branco de renda._

_ A luz do sol, que adentrava pelas portas duplas de vidro – e que tomava praticamente toda a parede norte do cômodo –, tocou nossas peles, iluminando os sedosos fios acobreados dos cabelos de Edward. Meus dedos ansiaram tocá-los, e logo os puxei, tomando seus lábios nos meus com intensidade._

_ O fulgor daquele momento me fazia delirar, bem como seus longos dedos tocando minha coxa, enroscando-se em minha panturrilha e puxando meu tornozelo para envolver seus quadris. A fricção de nossos corpos já não era o bastante... Eu precisava de mais. Assim, minhas mãos massagearam seus ombros, enquanto seus lábios sugavam a pele sensível da minha jugular, e, logo, empurrei-o contra a cama, ficando sobre seu corpo._

_ O fitar de meus olhos com os de Edward nos provocou arrepios e eu apenas sorri amavelmente para ele, sentindo suas grandes mãos subirem pelo meu dorso, acariciando minhas costas até alcançar o fecho do meu sutiã. Ele o abriu vagarosamente, deslizando as alças por meus ombros antes de jogá-lo ao monte qualquer de roupas._

_ Meu coração vacilou ao sentir seu olhar em meu corpo e eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, gemendo, no momento em que meus seios preencheram as mãos do meu marido. Ele gemeu igualmente, girando-nos outra vez e ficando sobre mim. Olhei-o raivosamente pela inversão de posições, mas ele somente sorriu, acariciando meus seios como se fosse seu belo piano de cauda._

_ Minhas mãos, mais uma vez, puxaram os cabelos de sua nuca, afundando-se neles com uma precisão sem tamanho. De repente, seus olhos logo se fixaram aos meus outra vez, beijando minha testa com amor, enquanto ele sussurrava:_

_ – Você é perfeita, Bella... Perfeita pra mim._

Minha respiração ficou presa em minha garganta. A memória era tão viva, tão nítida... O calor de sua pele ainda roçava na minha, causando-me incontáveis arrepios. Eu não percebia que meus olhos estavam fechados, mergulhados naquela lembrança, até abri-los e fitar aquele mesmo quarto onde estava... Mas ele parecia tão diferente naquele momento.

Não havia dia ali... Era noite e, ao invés de haver a contagiante luz do sol adentrando o ambiente, eram flocos de neve que caíam do céu naquela madrugada de inverno. Estava tudo tão frio... Tudo tão oposto àquela vez que nos amamos... A _última vez_ que nos amamos.

_Chegara a hora. Faltavam poucos minutos para que eu estivesse flutuando sobre o almejado palco da Broadway. As sapatilhas de balé torturavam meus pés, mas eu me sentia linda, vestida com o collant e tutu rosa claro, típicos de Clara, a protagonista do musical. _

_Foram tantos meses de ensaio, tanto esforço, tanta exaustão... Mas valeram a pena. Eu finalmente apresentaria minha primeira peça teatral em New York, com os olhares encantadores de Edward me sustentando, na primeira fila. _

**Para ouvir: Tchaikovsky – ****Dance Of The Sugar Plum Fairy**

_A salva de palmas fora incessante enquanto todos se punham à postos e começávamos o ato inicial, e a suave e confortável melodia de A Dança da Fada Açucarada entoou por todo o imenso teatro, e meu olhar se fixou na plateia cheia, vendo quantas pessoas vieram prestigiar o musical... Mas __**ele**__ não estava ali. O lugar principal da primeira fileira estava vazio._

_Meus olhos percorreram todos os outros lugares da Broadway, enquanto meus braços se moviam com sincronia aos meus pés, mas Edward não se encontrava em lugar algum dali. O que acontecera, afinal? Onde ele estaria? Ele não perderia um momento como aquele... Ele até burlou os seguranças para assistir a audição reservada... Onde estaria ele agora?_

_Um tom inesperado tomou conta do meu peito, e uma dor vacilante o fez perder uma batida. Durante mais um rodopio ao ritmo das notas suaves, minha respiração ofegou. Algo de ruim estava acontecendo... Eu podia sentir. Então, numa sequência de passos leves e sutis rodopios entorno de mim mesma, pude vislumbrar as portas de madeira ao longe serem abertas – Ninguém notou, com exceção de mim mesma –, mas a pessoa que entrara a passos largos não era Edward, era Alice. Mas ela não deveria estar no camarote?_

_Olhei para os assentos da parte de cima do teatro, e nenhum de meus amigos estavam ali, somente meus pais, sorrindo pelo giro suave e perfeito que consegui dançar. E aquele fora o último._

_No centro do palco, eu estaquei. O ofego de choque tomou a plateia por verem a bailarina principal parar no meio do show, mas eu não me importava. Eu não via nada além de minha irmã parada próxima à porta, seus olhos repletos de lágrimas._

_E eu não pensei duas vezes. Somente corri, descendo pelas escadas do palco a passos apressados, movendo minhas pernas com ardor por um dos corredores entre meu público, parando apenas ao chegar à frente de Alice. Ela chorava. Os olhos dela transmitiam pena, medo... Dor._

_Eu não respirava. Eu não conseguia fazer nada. Eu estava confusa, mas algo dentro de mim já sabia o que havia acontecido._

– _Eu sinto muito. – Sua voz desfigurada sussurrou quebradiça, e um grito estrangulado perpassou pela minha garganta._

_Seus braços rodearam-me com força, mas eu não via nada... Meus olhos estavam embaçados pelas lágrimas que os tomavam. Eu não via, eu não ouvia, eu não sentia. _

_Aquilo não podia ser real... Não podia... Não podia..._

_Desvencilhei-me do abraço de Alice, correndo pela rua, e eu jamais me esqueceria daquela visão. Um grito de dor angustiante saiu por entre meus lábios e eu quis correr até o local, mas simplesmente não conseguia... _

_Somente senti os braços de Jasper me rodearem de repente – e ele possuía uma expressão tão decadente quanto a de minha irmã –, sendo invadida pela dor magnética que tomava conta do meu peito. Eu estava morta por dentro._

O choro que invadia minha garganta era estilhaçado, como minha alma. Aquela lembrança... Eu fazia de tudo para afastar aquela lembrança, mas era impossível. Ficara cravada em mim, entalhada em meu ser, torturando-me, matando-me. Parecia que a vida gostava de me ver sofrer.

Um vento gelado adentrou o quarto, movimentando as cortinas que enfeitavam as portas duplas da varanda, deixando resquícios de flocos de neve invadir timidamente o ambiente.

Funguei outra vez, secando minhas lágrimas com as costas das mãos, enquanto sentia as cicatrizes em meu peito serem abertas. A dor era tamanha que eu mal me lembrava de como respirar.

Olhei para o lado, onde a carta que eu relia fora jogada em um ato de fúria. Ela estava do outro lado das portas duplas que ficavam na parede do meu lado direito, perto da televisão enorme, que dava para o estúdio de balé que ali havia – Fora o presente de Edward para mim, quando completamos nosso primeiro ano de casados.

Obriguei minhas pernas a me levantarem, vacilantes, e meus pés andaram suavemente rumo ao cômodo esquecido. A saleta estava tão escura quanto o quarto, iluminada somente pelas luzes de alguns postes e pela luz intensa que vinha da lua, naquela noite atípica. Embora a penumbra presente, eu podia ver minha imagem em cada ângulo, refletida pelos enormes espelhos que adornavam completamente duas paredes.

A jovem de 26 anos tinha a pele alva e longos e ondulados cabelos num tom de castanho mogno, quase negros por conta da escassez de luz. Os olhos tristes e úmidos continham uma amargura desconhecida, descabida, que era revestida pelo tom de chocolate que compunha suas íris. Os volumosos cílios davam um toque único ao olhar do meu reflexo... Mas não parecia ser eu ali. Era uma imagem assolada, quebrada.

Desviei meus olhos daquela _estranha_ conhecida que me espelhava, adentrando o ambiente e vendo a neve cair através das grandes janelas da parede vaga, onde, ao lado, possuía o belíssimo piano de cauda preto. Fechei meus olhos por um instante, tentando recobrar minha respiração, enquanto me aproximava do instrumento que _ele_ tanto tocara...

Sentei-me na banqueta, rente ao piano, deitando minha cabeça por sobre as teclas cobertas, sentindo os inexistentes braços de Edward me puxarem para os seus e me inundarem com seu calor. Mas aquilo não era real... Não mais.

Sem mover a cabeça, olhei para o pequeno vestiário ao longe, vendo os inúmeros vestidos que usei durante minhas apresentações anteriores ao Quebra Nozes... Mas, ao lado, estavam as sapatilhas de ponta que eu usei _naquela_ noite.

Desviei meus olhos daquele lugar, virando minha cabeça e me deparando com uma caixinha de música. As lágrimas se acumularam em minha face outra vez, ao passo em que eu movia somente minhas mãos, a fim de pegá-la. Segurei firme o colar que carregava no peito, puxando o pingente em forma de uma pequena e delicada chave, encaixando-a na fechadura da caixinha, abrindo-a.

**Para ouvir: Yiruma – ****River Flows In You**

E a nossa canção entoou por todo o ambiente, e pareceu magia. O som suave de _River Flows In You_ pareceu deslizar por minha alma e preencher o vazio deixado por Edward. Olhei para a caixinha de música – que ele me presenteara no dia _daquela_ apresentação, antes de me deixar na Broadway e ir buscar Emmett e Rosalie no aeroporto, que estariam voltando de Londres após uma viagem de férias, para poderem prestigiar meu espetáculo – e a bailarina pequenina começou a girar conforme a música. Na parte de dentro da tampa, revestida de veludo vermelho, continha uma frase em letras caídas que eu nunca me cansaria de ler: _"Quando você dança seu propósito não é chegar a determinado lugar, é aproveitar cada passo do caminho."._

Eu já havia lido aquelas palavras tantas e tantas vezes, mas parecia tão diferente a cada vez. E naquele momento eu realmente entendi seu significado... Não importa se Edward não está mais comigo, o importante é o que vivemos juntos. Nossos momentos, nossos risos, nossas noites de entrega... Nossas músicas... Nossas danças.

Voltei meu olhar para o estúdio, vendo a carta que ele me presenteara com a caixinha de música ali, jogada. Levantei-me – a hesitação levemente presente, junto do farfalhar apressado de meu coração –, sentando-me no chão frio de marfim, envolvendo o delicado papel por entre meus dedos. Abri-o, relendo aquelas mesmas palavras...

_**Minha Bella,**_

_**Eu sei que hoje é o seu dia, e você não sabe o quanto me sinto pleno e feliz por isso. Estamos caminhando juntos... Eu acabei de ser aceito na Orquestra de New York e poderemos estar lado a lado... Sempre.**_

_**Eu já devo ter te dito isso um milhão de vezes, mas nunca me canso... Você é perfeita, perfeita para mim, e, aconteça o que acontecer, jamais desista de seus sonhos, por favor. Lembre-se que meu real sonho é ver você feliz, então realize isso, não importa as circunstâncias.**_

_**Sei que poderia estar te dizendo isso pessoalmente também... Mas algo me dizia que não daria tempo. Isso é louco, eu sei, e você deve estar rindo agora, mas eu precisava deixar que o que eu sinto fosse eterno.**_

_**Viva. Sonhe. Seja você sempre.**_

_**Eu tenho orgulho de poder dizer que sou seu, inteiramente seu, mas tenho um orgulho ainda maior em dizer que você é minha... Minha bela bailarina... Minha eterna bailarina.**_

_**Eu te amo. Quero que realize seus sonhos. Por você. Por mim.**_

_**E dance.**_

_**Edward.**_

Meus olhos se fecharam com força, e eu apertei a carta em minhas mãos, aconchegando-a ao meu peito. Eu tentaria... Mas tudo ainda me atordoava profundamente, porque Edward havia me deixado. Ele não cumprira sua promessa de estar sempre ao meu lado... A vida não permitiu. Nem a morte.

Ele foi levado na noite da maior apresentação da minha vida... Ele fora arrancado de mim, arrancado da vida, em um acidente de carro, em plena Broadway. Edward havia acabado de buscar o irmão e a cunhada no aeroporto, mas um carro batera no seu, causando um impacto tão grande que o fizera morrer na hora.

Eu jamais me esqueceria daquela imagem de exatamente três anos atrás... Emmett e Rose sendo resgatados, com vida, do que sobrara do prateado Volvo de meu jovem marido, enquanto o mesmo... Estava pressionado contra as ferragens no banco do motorista... Sem vida.

Eu não queria viver, não via mais sentido na vida... Queria me juntar ao Edward, morrer para poder estar em seus braços mais uma vez. Eu queria morrer e arrancar do peito aquela agonia, aquela dor, aquele desespero que sempre me procurava...

Mas eu fui presenteada em meio a minha dor. Eu havia ficado com um pedaço nosso, com um pedaço _dele_. Dentro de mim.

– Mamãe? – Uma voz manhosa me alertou, fazendo com que um sorriso ameno preenchesse meus lábios.

Retornei ao quarto, vendo meu garotinho, somente de pijama, parado no batente da porta, apertando fortemente a coberta contra seu corpinho. Andei lentamente até meu pequeno, vendo os jades, que eram seus olhos, me fitarem com amor, um delicado sorriso preenchendo os lábios rosados que, antes, estavam repuxados em um beicinho mimoso. Envolvi-o em meus braços, pegando-o no colo.

– O que houve, meu filho? – Sussurrei ao perguntar, fechando as portas duplas que davam para a varanda, deixando a neve do lado de fora. Logo, deitei na imensa cama com meu menino, aconchegando-o por entre os lençóis de linho.

– Eu tive um pesadelo... – Murmurou calidamente, apertando seu corpinho quente ao meu. – Mas depois ele virava um sonho...

– E sobre o que era, meu anjo? – Perguntei, acariciando seus desgrenhados fios acobreados, fechando os olhos.

– Primeiro, era você chorando... Mas depois eu te via dançando, feliz... – Sussurrou, movendo-se por entre meus braços para me olhar. – E era tão lindo. – Encantei-me com o brilho suave presente nos olhos verdes... Tão verdes quanto os do pai. – Você dança pra mim, mamãe?

Fiquei surpresa pela pergunta inocente, e, então, fechei os olhos, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto.

– Não chore, mamãe... – Sussurrou meu menino, a força que me manteve viva quando descobri que estava grávida, dois meses após a partida _dele_. – É por causa do papai, não é? – Perguntou, acariciando meu rosto, enquanto eu assentia. – Não fique assim, mamãe... Ele não gostaria de ter ver chorar. E eu também não gosto.

– Me desculpe, meu anjo... – Beijei sua delicada mãozinha, sentindo-o me abraçar novamente. – Eu _vou_ dançar.

– _Promete_?

– _Prometo_. – Respondi com um sorriso. – Mas amanhã.

Ele riu suavemente.

– Tudo bem, mamãe... – E antes que seus olhinhos de anjo se fechassem para o precioso sono, ouvi-o sussurrar. – Ah, e o papai adorava te ver dançar...

– Por que diz isso? – Franzi o cenho, curiosa, tirando os fios cor de bronze de sua testa.

– Porque foi o que ele me disse no sonho... – A voz foi se perdendo com um bocejar. – Boa noite, mamãe.

Abracei fortemente meu filho – Ele era sempre tão parecido com o pai...

– Boa noite, meu pequeno Edward.

E, então, eu senti como se meu outro Edward também estivesse ali... E, na verdade, ele sempre estaria. _Sempre _esteve. E continuaria ali para sempre... Enquanto eu o amasse. E dançasse – Como havia prometido a ambos.

_**Fim.**_

_**.**_

_**N/A: **__*seca a lagriminha*_

_Eu tenho que confessar que quase chorei enquanto escrevia... Mas espero imensamente que tenham gostado *funga*_

_Deixem reviews... Vocês sabem o quanto é importante pra mim..._

_Mais uma vez, espero que tenham curtido, de verdade ^^_

_Até a próxima... E fiquem com Deus!_

_**Toodles honey**_


End file.
